Hell Night
Hell Night was a roleplay turned crazy, by the Joker. Plot The roleplay begun with the Joker escaping Arkham Asylum. The Asylum, then broke out into a wild shoot out, containing after all the escaped inmates stole the guard's pistols. The Joker set off, after causing the riot, leaving Arkham in chaos. Meanwhile, Batman had taken down fourteen thug's who where harassing the bums of Spawn's now vacant alleyway. Batman set off to get them food, until he got alerted of the Arkham riot. He quickly stopped the riot, and then went to finish his job with the poor. He then called in Robin, and enlisted the help of Red Hood. During the riot, however, Two Face had escaped Arkham for the first time, in two years. He enlisted the help of Killer Croc, and King Shark, and set off with a plan to destroy the Batman. While in the Batcave, there was a alert from the Wayne Manor security system. Two Face, his goons, Killer Croc, and King Shark where all raiding the manor. Batman, Robin, and Red Hood decided to take care of them. Two Face, King Shark, and Killer Croc all escaped however. Batman decided to go for the trio, and left Red Hood, and Robin to track down the Joker. Meanwhile, during all of this, the Joker had on a Batsuit, running rabid across the city. He was finally tracked down by Red Hood and Robin. Red Hood and Robin engaged into combat with the Joker, but the Joker outsmarted them easily. He revealed a new sidekick, by the name of "Gibby". He took down Robin, as Red Hood was injured severely. Joker then revealed a Joker Gas bomb, and threatened to detonate it across the city. He stated the bomb had a six mile radius. During this, Batman had followed a note from Two Face, to go to Arkham. There he was met by Two Face alone. Two Face questioned Batman, on why does he have his silly moral code. Two Face also revealed that he wanted to help Gotham, but couldn't with a moral code like Batman. He then snapped his fingers, as Killer Croc came out with Joe Chill. Killer Croc dropped Joe, as Two Face told Batman to kill Joe. Batman then faked it and grabbed Chill. Batman escaped through the back door, only to go back and finish the trio. He did quickly, as a explosion was heard near Wayne Tower. Joker had detonated the bomb. Batman quickly got into the Batwing and quickly cleared the gas from spreading across the entire seaboard. When he finished, he sent out the antidote to the gas to all the hospitals in Gotham. He then cured Robin, and Red Hood. Batman turned his back to Robin, and when he turned back, Red Hood had disappeared. Batman ignored it, and went to the top of Wayne Tower to rendezvous with the the people he had just called in. Batman called in Green Lantern, The Flash, S, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash. The hunt for the Joker, and his new partner was on. When Green Lantern arrived, he explained that he had met a Superman clone. Green Lantern then brought the clone with him on the search, and introduced him to Batman. Batman took a liking into the clone, and let him into the mission. Elsewhere, the Joker was attempting another Arkham breakout, when he was stopped by Green Lantern. Green Lantern quickly called in the rest of the team. Once they had all arrived, they where distracted by Joker's partner in crime. They escaped during the confusion of the trick by Gibby. Joker quickly ran into the sewer system with Gibby, as they attempted to hide there. The Flash ran there though, following them, and stopping them. There Batman brutalized the Joker, and opted not to kill him once again. Batman had the GCPD transfer Joker to Belle Reve. Aftermath The entire team was taken to the cave, and briefed on the situation. Batman was very shaken up about what had happened, and was almost pushed to the point of disbanding the "Justice League" after their first official mission. That was when Robin spoke up, and decided to say that maybe they need a team for the youngsters. Batman agreed, and decided let Robin and Nightwing lead the team. Batman also has a discussion with Flash, and Lantern on the future of their team. They decided to keep the team, due to the threats that face Earth. As Hal and Flash left, Batman said a silent saying to himself. That Gotham, will never be the same. Subplot between Spawn and Aquaman Al Simmons walked the streets in his new outfit which allowed him to blend with the populace. On his walk to the docks he encountered a gang of thugs who started harassing him with racial slurs. They attacked him but were swiftly dealt with. As this happened, an Atlantean swimming in the Gotham Bay would notice and come ashore to see the commotion. Al, believing it was none of their business, would beat the crap out of him and send him back to the sea. Aquaman, beneath the waves would sense the distress and come ashore. Aquaman would attack Spawn with his trident and stab him several times in his chest. However, as the Trident of Atlantis is not a holy weapon, Aquaman was unable to kill Spawn; only kick his ass. Spawn, heavily wounded from the fighting, would retreat. Aquaman would return beneath the waves. Characters Batman Joker Red Hood Robin Green Lantern The Flash Aquaman Spawn Superboy (First Appearance) Miss Martian (First Appearance) Kid Flash Killswitch Donna Troy Gibby Continuity * Batman references the fight from the previous night. * Joker, Batman, and Jason reference the death of Robin, multiple times. * The Flash mentions his fight with Reverse Flash, that involved him running back him time. * Nightwing is referenced only, and isn't seen in the RP, after being there the previous day. He is alluded too, that he went back to Bludhaven. * Spawn makes a appearance during the RP. His coming back from the dead is not explained. Which it will likely be, in the RP, "Spawn: Resurrection." * Hal leaves due to a war between the Green Lantern corps, and the Red Lantern Corps. He states that this may be the last time they talk, although he is confirmed for the Justice League RP. * This roleplay is the reason the team "Young Justice" is made. * Instead of Arkham, the Joker gets sent to Belle Reve prison. Belle Reve has only been alluded too in continuity. * It is revealed that Two Face knows Batman's true identity. Whether this will be expanded on or not, is unknown. * Batman makes a reference to the agreement that he, Harvey Dent, and Jim Gordon all made on the rooftop. This is a easter egg to the roleplay that was never seen, but is in continuity, "The Long Halloween." Category:Roleplays